fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shifūha
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Shifūha! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Character Infobox (Red) page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 21:23, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Heyo Shi :P I hope you have a good time here. While Black Arts isn't a Lost Magic, you do need my permission lol- which I'm givin you right now; you can use both Death Magic and Living Magic, because those are the ones we've seen in canon. And all you need to know is that if you're making a new version, like Living Magic, you gotta ask me and tell me what it exactly does and if it has any weaknesses. Other than that, to use others' variants and spells, just ask. Anyway, you don't really need to know anything- it's pretty hard to make unique while making sure it's not overpowered, believe me I've tried. Anyway, good luck :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 19:22, February 3, 2015 (UTC) 'Kay, Kay. lol. Pretty simple- if you wanna make a Lost Magic, a Slayer Magic, or a Black Art, all ya need to do is ask me. Also for Slayer Magic you need 50 edits, a week of editing, a complete character, and once again, my permission. Have fun! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:06, February 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Long time no see~ Hello. It has indeed been quite some time. I am doing good and I have been enjoying my fourth and final semester of college before I start seeking a job come May. Indeed, I will have to contact you next time I am on Chat, but I probably won't make it tonight. Thank you for dropping by, though. Wolfthorn (Howl) 23:42, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Well, have a good night's rest then. Let me know the next time you are on. Wolfthorn (Howl) 23:49, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Not sure what your activity levels are on here, but I am on now. Wolfthorn (Howl) 18:24, February 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm in chat Shi ^_^ [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 17:47, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Have fun :P [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 17:51, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat would be GREAT [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 22:47, August 1, 2015 (UTC) BOUT TIME YOU STARTED HERE. I kid, I kid. Anyway, about immortality, there's a few limits- they can't be older than the formation of Earth Land- being any older than that isn't allowed. Also, the only form of immortality that's allowed to exist is that of age and health. So, the person is effectively immortal in body and ageless, but can still be killed, y'know, as a balancer if you're going in combat RPs. That's basically it. All you need to do is keep that in mind and you should be fine! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:09, August 2, 2015 (UTC)